Movie Theater
by atticusandalice
Summary: When Julian is denied a part in a movie for ridiculous and heart wrenching reasons, he breaks down. How will Logan comfort him? Through song, of course. Established!Jogan oneshot songfic.


**A/N: Here is a little established Jogan one-shot for you. Set after Ep.26. If you don't like the nice, caring side of Logan, skip this. **

**I heard this song during camp in the summer, and my mind immediately flashed to this couple. _Please _listen to the song when Logan starts singing. My way of writing it didn't give the song justice,**

**As always, epic thanks to my beta, _Hope-Dream-Read_, for editing this.**

**I own nothing. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David belong to Fox and Ryan Murphey. All other characters belong to the lovely CP Coulter. Cinema is written by Benny Benassi, but this is the SKRILLEX Remix of it.**

* * *

><p>Logan jotted a few more notes down from his chemistry textbook. Heaving a deep sigh, he reached over to the table beside his stuffed chair in the common room and grabbed his coffee. After quickly savoring the smell, he took a long, dragging sip. He needed it; 11:36 PM and he was, obviously, still working.<p>

Taking a small, two-minute break from his studying, he glanced up at his boyfriend - Julian Larson, the one and only.

Every time Logan looked at Julian, he couldn't believe how lucky he got. Yes, Julian was hot, with his smoldering sepia eyes and body toned to perfection. Julian, though, gave him something that no one else could.

Pure love.

For three years, they had been through fights, leavings, good times and returns. Still, Julian had loved him with all of his heart.

When Logan found out the truth, it definitely wasn't in the best of situations. Still, it didn't take long for the prefect to fall head over heels in love with the young actor, considering Logan did have feelings for Julian in the past, (though he did his best to ignore them, thinking "Nothing would come out of it- Julian is straight"). Having someone care for him was a wonderful feeling that Logan hadn't had in a while.

At the moment, Julian was sitting on the chair adjacent next to Logan's, sucking on a cherry lollipop, and pouring over the same textbook that Logan was. Any normal person would have thought Julian was completely calm, but Logan knew the truth. The way the paper shook when Julian turned the page, how he clacked his teeth on the candy, how his eyes flickered to his cell phone every 30 seconds.

A few weeks prior, Julian's agent sent him a script of movie to review. He ended up loving it; the plot, the characters, everything. Julian _really_ wanted to try out for one of the lead roles.

While Logan knew that if Julian did get the part, he wouldn't see him for months. But if they could still text and call and Skype, and if it made Julian happy, it was all right with Logan. Well, at least that's what he told himself three days ago to keep himself from going crazy when Julian flew out to L.A to audition for the movie.

A classical ringtone blared from Julian's cell phone, _'Chopin,'_ Logan noted in the back of his mind. Julian's eyes lit up, and, popping the sucker out of his mouth, he picked up the phone, fingers fumbling with the buttons.

"Carmen! Yes, of course it's me! Well,…" Julian's voice trailed off. A slight blush appeared at his cheeks. He turned so that only a slight bit of his profile could be seen by Logan. When Julian started tugging at his lip, Logan already knew the answer. His heart lifted, but then dropped at how crushed Julian looked. And dropped further when he realized how he shouldn't even have been happy in the first place.

"…Okay. Sure. I'll… Bye." Julian hung up the phone. His hand limply fell to his side, and the phone slipped out of his grasp and fell on the chair with a _plunk_. Logan stood up immediately, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist form behind. Resting his chin on Julian's shoulder, voice ghosting across his ear, "…How did it go?"

"I didn't get the part," said Julian, ending with a sigh.

"I… I'm really sorry," Logan replied. "I know you wanted it very badly…do you need to talk about it?"

"…No. I'm fine." Pressing a soft kiss against Julian's neck, Logan lightly let his arms go limp, allowing Julian to shuffle out of the embrace, and to slump back into the chair. Logan shuffled slowly back over to his seat, and watched as his boyfriend tried to get back to work.

After five minutes of staring off into space, Julian shook himself. Saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed now," He stood up, gathered his things, and walked silently out of the room and upstairs.

Logan waited fifteen seconds before immediately grabbing his books and racing after Julian. He knew Julian had been denied parts before, but the way he reacted his time was very different than the times before. Yes, Julian did want the part more badly than any other part before, but Logan had a sinking feeling that there was something underlying the rejection more than just, well, a rejection.

Dumping his work on his bed, Logan raced across the hall to Julian's dorm. After softly knocking on the door, he let himself into the room. Logan didn't understand how the boy could work in such a messy room. Bed wasn't made. Papers were scattered everywhere; study guides and worksheets and scripts. Logan could find four highlighters without even searching hard for them.

Julian was on the bed, blazer and tie discarded, his face buried in his hands.

"Hey babe," Logan quietly spoke, "what's wrong?" A muffled '_snuthn_ was the reply, but Logan didn't believe it for a minute. Sitting on the bed and putting his hand comfortingly on Julian's knee, he began to speak again. "Seriously, what's up? You have never reacted this badly before. Talk to me." Julian's response was just to bring Logan in for a long, tight hug.

Logan pulled the two of them to the top of the bed, so his back was against the headboard, and he was holding on to Julian, who had curled onto his side. After rubbing soothing circles on the brunet's back, the pianist was startled when he felt wetness on his shoulder.

"Jules, are you _crying?_ Now you are starting to scare me. What happened?"

Julian sucked in a deep breath, but it was ragged and hitched. "…Can't we just drop the subject?"

"No! Definitely not! If it makes you this upset, I want to know what's wrong! Nothing should make you feel this way."

Julian lifted his head off of Logan's shoulder, but looked away. "You know how I didn't get the role? Carmen told me that they said it was because… I wasn't good looking enough. Well… something on those lines."

"Wait, _what?_"

Julian just nodded slowly.

"That is _the_ most _ridiculous_ thing I have heard in my life!" stormed Logan, green eyes flashing. "I can only barely understand it when they your acting isn't what they want, _but they way you look?_ No. If I were in California right now, I would drive up to them and knock them around until they got some sense in their heads! Those useless, ungrateful b-…" Logan stopped his tirade when he noticed the Julian still wasn't looking at him.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Julian. _Please_ don't tell me you believe in what those assholes said."

Julian shivered, and Logan pulled him in closer. "To be honest, I kind of do," Julian started. "I mean, look at me. Compared to most people, I'm nothing special. I'm not tall. My hair is boring brown and my eyes are just gross. I'm not really all that muscular. The only good trait I really have is my smile, and nobody gives a crap about that."

Logan was astounded. The fact that Julian even considered those things to be true made him sick to his stomach. "No, Julian. How could you possibly think that? How can you not see it? You are so _beautiful_. I love how you aren't as tall as me; it makes it easier to hold you close, and I feel like I could protect you from everything. Your hair is silky, and I love running my fingers though it," Logan said, doing just that. "Those eyes? Stun me every time I look into them. All of those emotions swirling in those golden eyes… it makes my heart stop. Don't even say you don't have a good body, I _know_ what is under those clothes." The statement putting smirks on both of the boy's faces, though one was clean and one was tear-stricken.

"And if you think no one cares about that smile of yours, you must be delirious. I could kiss those lips forever, and your whole essence lights up the room whenever you grin. Why do you think the Brightmans named you the Cheshire Cat? You certainly aren't purple," he finished, a weak smile of Julian's matching Logan's comforting one.

Julian, pressing his lips in a soft kiss against his boyfriend's, murmured, "Thanks, Lo. It… really means a lot to me. Do you… do you mind spending the night here?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back." Logan quickly ran to his room and changed. Re-entering Julian's dorm, he flopped onto the bed next to his boyfriend. Curling around Julian and pulling him closer to his chest, Logan buried his face in the actor's hair.

"Night, Squid."

"Night, Jules."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed normally, but Julian was definitely more distant than usual- not paying attention at all in classes, forgetting to finish things that others had asked him to get done.<p>

On one particular day, Logan woke to find himself all tangled up with Julian. The two had been practically living in the actor's dorm together ever since Carmen called. Logan decided that soon he was going to ask Julian if he could move in permanently.

Stifling a chuckle, Logan carefully slipped his legs from between Julian's and pulled his arms away from Julian's torso. He exited the dorm and snuck into his room, quickly getting dressed and heading downstairs. It was Saturday, and he knew Julian would want to sleep in a little bit later.

Creeping into the kitchen, he found Derek, whose face was practically in his coffee mug. Without him even lifting his head, Logan knew there would be dark circles under Derek's eyes. It was his usual hung-over look.

He clapped his hand hard against his best friend's back, cracking a grin when Derek flinched. "Out partying a bit late last night, huh?"

Derek groaned. "Don't ask. I was glad though to come home and see that you and your Diva hadn't blown up the House. Did I miss anything good?"

Logan, pulling over a chair, sighed and rested his head on the table. He was still spitting mad at those casting jerks, and even a bit at Carmen. Did she _really_ have to tell him the full reason why he didn't get the part?

"Oh God. You didn't break up, did you?" questioned Derek, his expression impassive.

"No! Not at all," Logan said quickly. "It's just… well…"

"Is it the whole part denial thing still?" Derek's knuckles were white and clenched. Logan knew that Derek was just as protective of Julian as he was.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can't you ask those Tweedles if you could borrow their jet so we could go and beat in some L.A head?"

"I wish, but no. If the press found out 'The Famous Julian Larson's Boyfriend' smacked around some directors, there would be Michelle and Mr. Senator to deal with, as well a mortified and worrying Jules. Speaking of which, I should go check to see if the Princess is up," said Logan, pushing back his chair. Tip-toeing up the stairs back to the dorm, he silently cracked open the door and peeked his head in. He was stunned to find Julian, not only up, but dressed.

Completely entering the room, he walked over to Julian and sat down next to him. The boy was at his desk and was staring into a mirror. Not in a vain way, of course, but more like zoning out. While twirling a strand of hair on his finger, Julian randomly blurted out, "Do you think I should go blond?"

"What?' said a stunned Logan. "No! That's ridiculous; your hair is fine as it is! Why should you?"

"I don't know. Maybe just for a change," replied Julian.

Lightly grasping the sides of Julian's face, Logan swiveled him around until he could look right into Julian's eyes, seeing the darker gold flecks.

"You have to stop thinking about this. Those guys were idiots and have no idea what they were talking about. You are perfect. There is no need for you to alter anything."

The boys lapsed into a comfortable silence, Julian zoning out again and Logan blatantly staring at him.

"…Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah… Could you just help me carry my work downstairs?"

"Sure." Logan scooped up the binders and textbooks and Julian took care of the script for his show.

After settling Julian down in the common room, Logan quietly slipped into the kitchen again, knowing that Derek would still be living off of his coffee.

"_I think he's gotten really messed in the head from this,"_ whispered Logan to the boy who was on his fourth cup of Stuart's favorite drink. _"I just caught him contemplating whether or not he should dye his hair. I feel awful; I tried comforting him, but I guess it didn't work. I just don't know what to do."_

"_Well, you are a Warbler, no?" _stated the athlete.

"_And…?"_

"_Don't you guys usually, like, pour your hearts out through song?"_

"_Yes but… still… if Julian were in his right mind, he would never let me do that."_

"_But he's not in his right mind, is he? Look, you've got nothing to lose. He can't dump you if you were just trying to make him feel better, albeit in an somewhat embarrassing way."_

"_Alright. I'll go talk to the Warblers."_ Walking out of the kitchen, ruffling his studious boyfriend's hair, and giving a quick _I'll be back soon_ as an excuse, Logan walked out of the House. He hadn't gone four steps when he shot a text to all of the Warblers in his contacts.

_Emergency practice. Meet in the choir room in 10._

* * *

><p>After an hour and fifteen minutes later, Logan was standing with his mini flash-mob outside the doors of Stuart. Logan often thought of dropping the whole thing, worried at what Julian might think of him. But all of the Warblers kept pushing him though.<p>

Logan shook himself over, getting uncommon pre-performance jitters. A soft hand braced his arm, and Logan looked to the right. His eyes met with a pair of kind, calming ones. Bailey Tipton, the boy in the Warblers closest to Logan and Julian. Logan had chosen him to be second soloist for the song.

"Trust me when I say that he is going to love it. Don't be worried, Logan," said Bailey. Logan took a deep breath, gave the boy a 20-kilowatt smile that just said _Thanks,_ and burst though the doors.

Stuart boys, scattered throughout the common room, looked up at the loud sound. Such interruptions were unusual, so it also drew the ones hanging around the coffee machines, including a softly smirking Derek.

With a barely perceivable nod of his head, the singers behind him spread out, and started beat boxing and harmonizing. How the hell they were able to learn this difficult of a backup song in less than a day was ridiculous, but somehow they got it done.

Logan, walking with a meaningful step, opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_I could watch you for a lifetime_

_You're my favorite movie._

_A thousand endings,_

_You mean everything to me._

_I never know what's coming_

_Forever fascinating._

_Hope you don't stop running_

_To me 'cause I'll always be waiting!_

_You are a cinema_

_I could watch you forever._

_Action-thriller, I could watch you forever._

_You are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure._

_Love you just the way you are_

_A cinema, a cinema, a cinema!_"

Bailey popped up by his side and took over for a little bit, pulling off his solo perfectly.

"_Get up, get down_

_Lose that sound_

_My DJ gonna break it down…"_

Logan, who was almost by Julian's side, saw that the actor's eyes were as wide as saucers. The blond was so lost in trying to read his boyfriend's emotions that he barely even heard Bailey say "_Drop the bass"_. Suddenly, he remembered he had to sing the long, hard instrumental part with the Warblers, so he dashed back to them, but he never tore his eyes away from Julian's.

Finding the cue in the music, Logan took the solo position again. If it wasn't obvious already that he was singing directly to Julian, it definitely was now.

"_Stars spell out your name_

_Like in a science fiction drama._

_Romance roll in_

_Like a flower in the summer._

_You always keep me guessing_

_Forever my wonder._

_Hope you start undressing_

_All my dreams until the end of-_

Rushing back to Julian, he grabbed the actor's hands and pulled him up to a standing position. The couple was surrounded by Warblers and Stuarts jamming out to the music, but, still grasping hands, Logan and Julian were oblivious to them.

"_You are a cinema_

_I could watch you forever._

_Action-thriller, I could watch you forever._

_You are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure._

_Love you just the way you are_

_A cinema, a cinema a cinema!_"

Logan was putting all of his soul into the song, and Julian was too shell-shocked to notice anything but Logan singing to him. By the time Bailey had finished the second round of his solo, Logan forgot all about going back to stand with the choir.

He was completely engrossed with trying to read Julian's emotions, and trying to convince Julian of the truth. He loved Julian with all that he had, and Julian didn't need to change. Not for him, producers, anyone.

"_Love you just the way you are_

_A cinema, a cinema a cinema!_"

Logan sang the last few lines of the song, his voice fading out at the end. A bit of silence floated over the room. Logan's face was inches away from his boyfriend's, expectant.

The shorter boy's eyes were huge, something glinting in them that Logan couldn't discern. Julian's breathing sped up, quickly getting faster. It got to the point were Logan thought he was hyperventilating.

Without any warning, Julian threw himself at the blond. This kiss was strong and full of passion; teeth and tongues and lips. Whoops and hollers and catcalls ensued, but Logan tuned it out.

_"Oh… My… God Logan. You… You!..."_ Julian's voice was soft enough just for Logan to hear. When Logan cracks an eye open, he sees to his astonishment tears pouring down Julian's face. He brought his hands up and tried to wipe away the tears as fast as he could, simultaneously pulling the two of them closer together.

Seeing how the prefect and the actor were having a moment, the Warblers awkwardly dismissed themselves; the Stuarts quickly following suit, with Derek staying back a few moments longer before exiting himself.

The two fell onto the couch, and while Logan was _really_ enjoying where this was going, he still pulled away. Julian was still bawling his eyes out, but there was a watery smile on his face. Logan tried to pushing the tears away again, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Please… please don't cry," pleaded Logan. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I ju-"

"Wrong? _Wrong?_" Julian gave a huge, true laugh, one Logan hadn't heard in a while. "You… you are the m-most amazing thing in my life!" Julian tackled Logan in a huge hug. "No one _ever_ c-cared enough about me to do _an-anything remotely_ like that! I… I love you _so_ much, Lo. Th-thank you…. You are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

"I love you too. With everything I have. And nothing will ever change that."


End file.
